1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable computer and a hinge mechanism thereof, and more particularly to a portable computer display monitor and host can be rotated relatively and a hinge mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in computer technology, the portable computer is directed towards lightweight, thinness, and compactness. As the functions of the portable computer are almost as good as that of the desktop computer, the portable computer has become a mainstream computer product in the market.
A portable computer includes a display monitor, a host and a hinge mechanism. The hinge mechanism is disposed between the display monitor and the host for rotating the display monitor and the host relatively. The design of the hinge mechanism affects the appearances of the display monitor and the host as well as the disposition of other elements. Thus, how to provide a suitable hinge mechanism has always been one of important focuses to the portable computer.